What Happened
by TwinzLover
Summary: Behind the scenes of Lies and Plague. The hidden secrets of two players in the FAYZ game. The Leader and the Manipulator.SamxDiana. Sorry this is a tough summary. I just thought of the idea while reading Plague. Contains Spoilers. May have companion later
1. Before What Happened

**I have just finished reading Plague, and now I have to rite this before anyone else! I know this is ridiculous, because I am already starting multiple fics, and stuff, but I can't not do rite this! I hate myself for this I do.**

**Chapter One: What Happened Before**

* * *

><p>"P-please!" She begged. Diana didn't beg, but she was desperate. He sighed.<p>

"Does Caine know about this." She shook her head rapidly.

"No, he doesn't know anything. I-He-They." She took a shaky breath. "Panda killed himself." She said, looking him straight in the eye. He knew. He definitely knew. They were going to eat Panda. Of course they would, they couldn't waste the meat. He looked at her with such pity, she wanted to forget about her stomach and lick the wound in her pride some where else. But she couldn't, things were to desperate, and she couldn't.

"Okay." Sam sighed in defeat. "Okay." He repeated a little stronger. "Wait here, I'll be back." He left, and she took a seat. For the first time in a long, long time, Diana let herself cry. Unlike the last time she had cried though, she was crying tears of joy, tears of gratitude. It took a while, but finally Sam came back. He had a cabbage and a half a cantaloupe.

"It's not much, but-" He was caught off guard as she quickly grabbed the food from his hands, and began to eat it raw. She didn't care if he saw her like this, she was too desperate to eat. When she had eaten all but the very leathery outer part of the melon, she set it down and began to weep more tears of joy. Sam had never seen Diana this way, she looked fragile, both mentally and physically.

"You can come back." Her head snapped up and her brown eyes turned into perfect orbs, growing wide with surprise. "Don't tell Caine, don't tell anyone for that matter, but you can come back when you need to." He clarified. She stood on shaky legs, so thin and frail. She approached him slowly, looking in his eyes, searching for a trick, a lie, she found none. Her eyes softened and she slowly closed the space between them, gripping to his torso like a child. She cried into his shoulder, endless thank yous spilling from her lips. He tentatively hugged her back, lightly patting her back. Then Diana did something she had never done since she had arrived at Coates. She laughed a real, nice, genuine laugh.

"I'm pathetic." She laughed between tears and sobs. And she was.

* * *

><p>She had gone back once a week after that. Not enough to be full, never enough to be healthy, but enough to not be a cannibal. She came at night mostly, or in the early mornings, never late enough for Astrid or Edilio to see her. She was eternally grateful to Sam.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this is really short, but I didn't want to include the next part in the same chapter, because it's sort of special =) So I will publish them together I think =)<strong>


	2. What Happened

**Told ya' I'd do it as one!**

**Chapter Two (kinda): What Happened**

* * *

><p>"We're going to an island. Bug says some rich people used to live there so it should still have food. It's our only chance, and we're taking it." She said slowly.<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked stiffly. He knew why of course. After all the time they had spent in this, whatever it was, the closer they had become. She was going to miss him. He wanted her to say it though. He needed her to say it. He needed someone to actually feel something for him, to know that if he weren't around it would matter for someone. The council was in control now, he was no longer needed, no longer wanted. He thought of Astrid. He thought of how she would never really be with him. She just used him.

"I-I'm so grateful to you Sam. If it weren't for you, I-I don-It could have been so different for me." Tears clung to her cheeks. Only with him. He made her feel safe, and okay. He fed her. She was vulnerable with him.

"Diana, please don't cry. You should be happy. If you get there, who knows what you'll find? I hope you do find it." He smiled sadly at her.

"Sam, I-I wanted to do something. For you." She explained when he looked confused. "I know I-I know I'm not Astrid." She said timidly, slowly tugging at her shirt. "But, I really...have this...feeling for you." She was having trouble explaining. She'd never been in so much gratitude, and all she knew was that she wanted to show him how she felt. He gulped audibly.

"Um, okay?" He questioned. She slowly removed her clothes, lifting her shirt above her head. His eyes traveled over her. She wasn't healthy, no one was, but she was doing much better than the first night. She slid out of her worn jeans, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She walked slowly toward him, she looked more timid than he had ever seen her before.

"Men used to really like looking at me, but now, I doubt anyone on the outside would ever believe me to be attractive." She laughed, but it was awkward and forced.

"We're not on the outside." He breathed, he looked at her in awe. When she was finally close enough, she began to pull at his shirt, hating being the only one exposed. He didn't fight her, in fact he began to assist her in the removal of his shirt, and quickly moved out of his pants.

He had never been in great physical shape, but he had been a surfer, and his muscles hadn't all gone, especially sense he still had to work all the time to take care of everyone. She looked at him approvingly.

"Um, do you just want to...um, like, um right here?" She laughed, but it wasn't her cruel Diana laugh, it was her just for Sam laugh.

"Why don't we go to your room?" She asked. His room. He hadn't thought of it as his room in a while. They had started meeting at his old house, because no one was there, he hadn't thought of it as anything more than another empty house, since he had moved in with Astrid and Mary. Still, they walked to his bedroom, and he timidly opened the door, letting her pass through before shutting the door behind them. The original Sammy Sun hung in the closet, giving the room an eerie, but still some how romantic, glow.

They sat on the bed in awkward silence, neither knowing quite what to do.

"Have you done this before?" She asked. He turned bright red in seconds, before spluttering.

"N-no, I, er, um, n-no, me and Astr-not, um, you know, er." He cleared his throat. "No, I haven't" He was still blushing. "Have you?" He asked.

"Not really. Not like this." She said. He didn't ask what she meant by that. He just said, "Oh." And left it. They sat in the silence a little longer.

Not being able to stand it, and realizing they didn't have all night, Diana leaned over and kissed Sam on the mouth. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, but it broke the wall between them. After that they looked at each other. Sam had a new fire in his eyes, but it was partly masked by an inner battle. Was this really okay? Wasn't he with Astrid? Was this the way to have someone pay you gratitude? But then he looked in her eyes, so filled with something he couldn't really place. On someone else he would call it love, or warmth, but on Diana he didn't know what to call it. But they were both hungry for so many things, and they would both be sated tonight.

The kisses were now heated. Mouths locked, lips molding to each other, tongues exploring. It was all so new, but felt so familiar at the same time. Sam grabbed the back of her neck, and Diana responded eagerly, push her small chest against his slightly more muscular one. She took off the bra she wore, while they were still embracing, but the skin on skin contact that followed had Sam groaning and pulling back. He looked down at her, hungrily soaking in her body. She squirmed. She new she was merely a shadow of her former, beautiful self. When their eyes met again, it was only for a moment, because Sam roughly brought her closer to him once more, locking them in a heated kiss, which had Diana gasping.

He lightly laid her down on the bed, covering her body with his own. Their kisses changed. They were lighter, quicker. They nipped, and licked lightly at each other, sending them both into a chorus of mews and whimpers. He kissed slowly down her chest, licking a path to first one breast, then the other, lightly flicking the nipples into peaks with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, and ran her fingers through it, pushing his head against her. He slowly made his way back up, landing a heated, yet tender kiss on her lips.

Ever so slowly he pulled at her panties, not quite sure where to go from here. He had never been this far with Astrid, not even close. Diana realized this quickly, and took control. After all, it was she who wanted to show her gratitude.

"Don't worry." She whispered and smiled softly. Slowly she crawled from underneath him. He turned over, as she made a twirling gesture with her finger. So slowly her hands were shaking, she removed her panties all the way and stepped out of them. Sam's eyes went so wide, Diana worried they would pop out of his skull. She crawled forward on the bed till she was above his waist, before pulling down his boxers, revealing his pulsating member. He blushed crimson as she eyed him hungrily. It was the first meat that had passed her lips in so long, she couldn't help but groan as she took him in her mouth. He gasped loudly, before groaning and throwing his head back. She sucked him as deep as she could, then she pulled him all the way out till just his head was in. He sucked in a breath. She continued this motion until he was rock hard, then she let him go with a pop.

"Turn around." She said.

"Hu-? Wh-what?" He asked, clearly dazed.

"Turn around." She repeated.

"No, I mean, why?" He asked.

"I-I have to get, as, er, ready as you, other wise it'll hurt a lot." She explained with a blush of her own.

"What does that mean?" He asked bluntly.

"I have to, um, you know!" She yelled in embarrassment. And then he did know, and he looked twice as embarrassed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. Then his eyes shifted around. "Um, you, uh, don't want me to, um, er, well, yeah, you know?" He asked tentatively. She looked taken aback, like she hadn't even thought about it.

"Oh." She blushed. "Er, um, well, if, if you want to, I guess you um, sure." She looked away. He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her down next him on the bed. He rolled on top of her and kissed her softly on the mouth. Maybe she was just paying him back for what he had done, but she was doing something so beyond gratitude. No one would do this for just that. Not Astrid, and she was his girlfriend. Well, he guessed she was. Taylor might have done this, but she was just horny. If this was his reward for his goodwill, than he wanted her to know he appreciated it. He put all his feelings, whatever they were, into that kiss, and she could feel it. The kiss ended in an instant though, because as soon as he had inserted those two long digits, she had gasped and arched her back.

He pumped slowly at first, wanting her to get a feel just as much as he wanted to get familiar with the anatomy. As she moaned and wriggled beneath him however, he began to pick up speed. He loved looking at her in pleasure. His eyes widened at that realization. But then he realized he should enjoy it now, while he could. So he did. He marveled in her writhing form, he pumped faster, and curled his fingers. She gripped his shoulders tightly, and arched her back, letting out a moan so loud, he had to kiss her half way through it.

"Sam." She gasped. His lower muscle twitched at the sound.

"Yes?" He responded, surprised at his own breathlessness.

"No-not yet." She managed. She groaned and then whimpered as he pulled his fingers from within her. "Please Sam." She begged, and he barely controlled the volume of the groan that followed. Yes, he would give her what she wanted, what he wanted so badly. Ever so slowly he began to push his length into her soaking folds. They both gasped in unison as his head entered her. He pushed the rest of the way in at a slow pace, careful not to hurt her, or lose himself. When he had completely filled her, they just lay there. They locked eyes, but their eyes were glazed and half lidded in pleasure. They were both panting, and it was the only sound that filled the room. He looked into her eyes one last time, and seeing the approval there, he pulled out slowly till he was just barely in, then he pushed back in.

He kept a steady pace, slow gentle, but firm and controlled. They were playing in an orchestra of grunts and breathy gasps, the sound of skin slapping against skin, a steady bass to the music. It was getting faster, they were both growing closer and closer. He lifted her so that she was sitting on top of him, and he was thrusting up into her. She let out a loud moan as he impaled himself deeper into her than she thought possible.

"Sam!" She yelled, but it wasn't very loud, it was too breathy to be loud.

"Diana." He groaned. The sound of his name on her lips caused his cock to switch inside her, hitting just the right spot to make her explode. He thrust twice more, hitting the spot again and again, before he too let go, and released himself deep within her. They stayed like that, him under her, arms wrapped around her tightly; her on top of him, his shaft still in her, though now it was limp, her arms dangling down his back , her head resting on his shoulder in exhaustion. Finally, he lifted her up off of him, earning himself a mew in response. He laid her down gently on the bed, careful of her thin body. He quietly lay next her, putting a blanket over the both of them.

When they had caught their breath, Sam looked straight at her. "You don't have to go." He said. It was selfish, he knew it. He was asking her to defy Caine and come live with him, in a town that was still hungry despite the fish, despite the harvesting. He was asking her to not take a chance at finding luxury. He was asking all this from her for himself.

"Sam." She whispered. She was tired. She grabbed for him blindly, and he scooted into her reach, encasing her in his arms. "I have to leave." She mumbled. "We can't be more than this moment. You have Astrid, the other Coates kids need me. If I don't go, Caine will be outraged, and they will pay, and more importantly I'll pay, and you'll pay, hell this whole town would pay. Caine, he's not quite right, right now. He's angry, he's desperate for escape, for power. I have to go."

"Not yet."

"Not yet." She agreed as she snuggled closer to him. She fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over her weak body. He frowned. Maybe it was for the best, after all she was right. He hated being responsible. He wanted to run away with her, say screw the town, and go live some where else. Sleep like this every night. He wanted to be content with just the girl in his arms, and no stupid town to have to worry about. Yeah, and he also wanted a hot shower, a working toilet, and a hot tasty burger with fries and a milkshake. He wanted a lot in the FAYZ, but this world only gave him brief moments. So he held her close to him, and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for this chapter the next one will hopefully be done soon. This is sort of one of those stories that really is just a fanfic. It's spaced out throughout the last two books obviously, but it;s sort of like a behind the scenes deal, so you wont get it if you don't read Plague, but if you do, than this will be like "Oh! So that's why this this and this happened in Plague!" Get it? I hope so! Please review!<strong>


	3. After What Happened

**I'm determined to get this out of the way as quickly as I can. I absolutely can not have another story sitting around waiting to be updated. I can't have another document that I update little by little sitting in my documents manager area. I can't have another uncompleted story that so clearly has an ending just around the corner! So I am going to get this finished as soon as possible, and I will not delay it! This will be done before the week is out!**

**Chapter Three: After What Happened. **

* * *

><p>No, no no! Her and Caine, it had only been days ago! This couldn't be happening this quickly. She searched her mind for all her information about pregnancy and came up with little. This was the FAYZ, maybe things were just different. After all this was the first baby of the FAYZ, so maybe it grew differently? Not too differently she hoped. Then it hit her. Of course it did.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is Caine okay with this?" It was the same set of words as before.<p>

"Caine has what he wants." She replied simply. He nodded grimly.

"And you don't?" Brianna asked

"The FAYZ is about to get it's very first plus one." She said causally.

"You're-?" Sam couldn't get the words out.

"You're going to be an uncle." She grinned at the look on his face. They let her go with them. Thank goodness. She breathed a sigh of relief from the back of the bunch they started the long walk to the Lake. He was going to get the truth teller, Toto. She looked up and sent a silent thank you to whoever was watching over her. She had to lie. If she didn't, then what? No, Sam couldn't have that on his shoulders right now, and everyone else couldn't look at him as irresponsible or weak right now. This was to fresh. This split was going to cause trouble, she could sense it. And she didn't want their baby to be part of it. And if she didn't lie now, it would be. She rested her hand on her stomach and felt the two bars again. What would it's power be? What would this little creature inside her bring? If it was truly his, and not his brother's, than maybe, maybe it could bring peace to the FAYZ, maybe it could do something important. Maybe it could crack this horrible egg.

"Come on." Brianna huffed. She pulled her impatiently, but gently through the crowd. She practically shoved her into the cab of the truck Howard was driving. "Sam said you should ride in here, what with you carrying the first child of the FAYZ."

"Thanks." Diana smiled. It wasn't until she saw the shock on Brianna's face that she had used her just for Sam smile. I guess I can use it all the time now. That thought was so great she laughed. Brianna zoomed away, but not before Diana saw her raised eyebrow. Yeah, things were going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we all must wait to see if they do! Are you all as excited as me? Because I am eccentric! Please review! I might write a sequel, but that would obviously be a lot different...I might, but not till I'm sure about this one...<strong>


End file.
